


Birthday Gift

by saint_vulgaris



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I never got that tag tbh. The plot is they have sex lmfao, I'm Sorry, I'm a month early for Makarov's bday but that's okay, IF I'M BEING HONEST FHJSGFKSK, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Moaning, Okay I'll stop now, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Russian Nicknames, also Makarov's a bottom and you can't change my mind, because they're cute as shit, but also who gives a shit, god imagine disappearing for however long and then coming back with this shit, most likely anyway, wait i forgot a tag, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_vulgaris/pseuds/saint_vulgaris
Summary: Makarov has a wish for his birthday. Yuri makes it come true.
Relationships: Vladimir Makarov/Yuri (Modern Warfare 3)
Kudos: 4





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the only thing I've actually managed to finish writing and I'm proud of it tbh so y'all get to read it hee ho!! I hope it isn't too bad ahh

In their bed, Makarov sits in Yuri's lap, making out with the other man. Yuri holds him tight, running his hands over Makarov's body and Makarov doing the same to his own.  Both of them are in their boxers, but Makarov still has his shirt on, unbuttoned all the way down and revealing his torso. Yuri took several opportunities to play with his nipples, enjoying whenever Makarov whimpered at the feeling.

They part for air after a while, panting and smiling at each other. Makarov seems to like his birthday present so far.

Yuri can't help chuckling. "How old are you turning?"

"Who gives a shit?" Makarov laughs, kissing his nose. "More importantly, I'm enjoying my gift."

"This isn't all you're getting, birthday boy," Yuri playfully replies, groping his lover's ass.

"Mmm, it isn't?" Makarov grins, bucking his hips a little. "You spoil me, Yura."

"I'm about to spoil you even more, Volodya," Yuri says, smiling devilishly. "Get on your back."

The other does so, moving off Yuri's lap and laying beside him with his legs slightly spread, smirking at his lover. "What will you do to me, Yura?"

Yuri licks his neck, sliding a hand down Makarov's chest until he reaches his waist, then sliding lower and caressing his inner thighs. "Anything you want me to."

Makarov squirms, loving the sensations. "Ngh, anything..?"

"Anything." Yuri moves to give his lover a kiss. "Tell me a fantasy of yours, and I'll make it come true."

The man kisses back, hesitating before finally answering in an uncharacteristically shy voice: "… dominate me."

Yuri's eyebrows raise slightly. "Really?"

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not," he reassures, smiling. "I just wasn't expecting it, but I said I'd make your fantasy real. This is your birthday, after all."

Makarov smiles back, relieved and feeling loved. "Thank you. I know it's stupid, but… I want you to tie my hands to the headboard and just… take me."

Yuri feels a jolt of arousal at his words. "Anything you say, sweetheart."

They share a short, intimate kiss before Yuri gets a necktie, wrapping it around Makarov's wrists and tying him to the headboard as asked. He then lays on top of his lover, pressing their hips together and kissing once more before sucking on his neck.

Makarov moans, arching his back and grinding against Yuri. "Mmm, more…"

"Be patient," Yuri chuckles against his neck, lightly biting down a little. "I'm going to make you feel incredible soon."

"I'm— _ ahh— _ looking forward to it," Makarov says, panting slightly.

Yuri pulls away, sitting up and wrapping Makarov's legs around his waist. "I can tell just looking at you," he grins.

Makarov returns the grin, squeezing his thighs a little around Yuri's waist and trying to roll his hips against him. "Why don't you go ahead and do it, Yura?"

"I'm having too much fun teasing you," Yuri chuckles, rubbing Makarov through his boxers. "I mean, look at you. You're hard as a rock, Volodya."

The other laughs breathlessly, quickly turning into a moan.  _ "Fuck…  _ wonder why."

"Do I turn you on that much..?"

_ "Ngh,  _ 'course you do," Makarov pants, his eyes filled with love and lust. "You have no idea how long I've— _ mnh— _ wanted this."

"Really?" Yuri grins, reaching over and pulling the lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. "Then I hope the wait was worth it, my love." He sets the items on the bed, briefly unwrapping Makarov's legs from his waist and slowly removing his boxers before doing the same to his own. 

Makarov watches Yuri pour the lube on his hand through half-lidded eyes, whining softly when his lover rubs his entrance with slick, tattooed fingers. "I-it's not nice to tease, Yuri…"

The other man moves his fingers away, grinning playfully. "You're so cute, Volodya. I can't help it."

"You have to be nice to me today," Makarov chuckles, shifting his hips. "It's my birthday."

"Ah, but you also said to dominate you," Yuri purrs, pressing his middle finger against the hole. "So, beg for it."

Makarov lets out an involuntary moan, his face turning bright red. "D-dammit… Yura, please. P-please put them inside."

"Of course, since you asked so nicely." As he slowly slips his finger inside, he adds, "tell me immediately if you want me to stop, okay?"

He gets a shaky sigh in response. "Don't you  _ dare _ stop…"

"I haven't even started yet," Yuri chuckles, gently thrusting his finger. "I didn't know it was this easy to make you so… submissive."

"Fuck, k-keep talking like that…"

He slides his ring finger in, gently scissoring and curling the digits and smirking at the moans and gasps he gets in response. "You've thought about this exact situation before, haven't you? Do you think of me when you pleasure yourself?" Yuri's honestly surprised by his own words, but Makarov seems to love it.

"Y-yes—mmm,  _ Yura…" _ Makarov starts rolling his hips, practically fucking himself on Yuri's fingers.

"God, you're beautiful," Yuri murmurs, leaning over his lover and kissing him deeply. After a few minutes, he sits up, removing his fingers from Makarov's ass. "You want it badly, don't you?"

Makarov's eyes are half-lidded, but he looks directly into Yuri's own. "I n-need it."

"What do you need?" Yuri asks softly, teasingly, while putting the condom on.

"P-please, ngh… f-fuck me, Yura."

Yuri lets out a pleased groan, quickly lubricating himself so his lover doesn't have to wait any longer. He then slowly pushes in, watching Makarov's eyes close as he's fully penetrated.  Both men are still for a couple minutes, panting slightly and relishing in the feeling; Makarov at finally being filled, and Yuri at the tightness and warmth around his cock.

"I want to see your pretty eyes, Volodya," Yuri says, rubbing his lover's cheek with his thumb. "Open them."

Makarov does so, smiling at Yuri. His pupils are blown wide with lust. "I love you so much, Yura."

"I love you, too." He smiles back, slowly rocking his hips against his lover. "Mmm, you're still tight…"

The other lets out a shaky moan, wrapping his legs around Yuri's waist again.  _ "Ahh,  _ please just move already…"

Yuri grins, pulling out a little before pushing back in, drawing a shuddering sigh from Makarov. He repeats this a few more times before starting a slow pace, occasionally changing the angle of his thrusts. His lover lets out soft moans each time, arching his back slightly. 

"You like that?" Yuri chuckles, grabbing hold of Makarov's hips.

"Nnh, _yes…_ _ohh,_ it feels so good…"

Yuri smirks, thrusting a little harder. "I love seeing you come undone like this, Volodya."

Makarov gasps Yuri's name, his bound hands curling into fists as waves of pleasure hit him. A well-placed thrust has his face contorting in ecstasy. "Y-yes,  _ yes, fuck! R-right there, please!" _

Yuri does as asked, letting out a groan of his own. "I—mmh—always forget just how loud you get…"

_ "Yura…"  _ Makarov's struggling to keep his eyes open, a steady stream of erotic sounds coming from his mouth. "Please, k-keep talking!"

"I didn't know my voice aroused you," Yuri chuckles. His grip on Makarov's hips tightens a little, thrusting deeper and harder into his lover. Following Makarov's request, Yuri then asks, "do you get off on it?"

He gets a whine and a weak nod in response.

A filthy thought enters Yuri's mind, and he has to ask Makarov now. "Have you ever… touched yourself while phoning me?"

"N- _ nnh…  _ n-not yet." He flashes a smirk before Yuri hits his sweet spot again.  _ "Fuck, d-don't stop..!" _

Yuri leans over Makarov so he can make out with him again. Makarov moans into his mouth as their tongues slide together, but he pulls back suddenly with a smile on his face. "I w-want you to— _ mmm— _ w-watch me sometime."

"Watch y-  _ ohh."  _ Yuri lets out a low moan when he realizes what Makarov means. "Fuck, I'd love that…"

"I-it's… another fantasy." Makarov tries to continue before a certain spot is struck again. "O-oh, _ Yura! Harder, f-faster, please!" _

Yuri groans again, slinging his lover's legs over his shoulders before complying. The new angle, along with the speed, has Makarov almost screaming Yuri's name like a mantra. He can tell his lover is close, and he's almost there himself. "Fuck, Volodya… K-keep moaning my name like that," he murmurs, his voice low. Makarov does so, shuddering in ecstasy at the tone of his lover's voice.

A few more well-placed thrusts are all it takes for Makarov's back to nearly arch off the bed as he comes hard—and untouched, Yuri notes with an odd sense of pride before he finishes as well. He keeps thrusting shallowly inside Makarov as they ride out their orgasms, only stopping when his lover whimpers from the overstimulation.

"... h-holy shit," Makarov says breathlessly as Yuri pulls out, disposing of the condom and cleaning the two up before finally untying Makarov's wrists from the headboard. Once his hands are free, He holds Yuri's face as he kisses him, enjoying the pleasant ache between his legs.

Yuri gets into the bed, pulling Makarov into his arms and grinning. "Did you like your birthday present?"

"Holy shit," Makarov repeats, grinning back and cuddling up to his lover. "Yura, that was… amazing."

"I'll take that as a yes," the other laughs, kissing the top of his head. Before they fall asleep together, he adds: "Happy birthday, Volodya."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry  
> BUT NOT REALLY  
> TELL THE BOYS WHERE TO FIIIIND MY BODY— okay I'll go now


End file.
